Broken Kittens
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: After a hard day at work, Leon is attacked by some unruly workers that are tired of having a kid boss them around. No yaoi. Abuse, attempted non-con.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok First off. Their ages are based of their FF ages.

I just feel like we needed some Leon whump.

Warnings: abuse and attempted non-con

Broken Kittens

The sun started to lower over the broken Radiant Gardens as evening grew closer. A hot summer breeze blew through one of the many work sites used to rebuild the city. Dust kicking up and brushing against Leon's leather pants. He was tired, sticky and covered in grime from working a twelve-hour day. He wanted to go home and sleep but knew that wouldn't be able to happen because tomorrow was Yuffie's birthday but they were celebrating tonight and with his quickly growing headache from the sun's heat he just couldn't take a party tonight. It was bad enough that they invited Sora and all his friends to come over tomorrow. Sighing, he closed his tired eyes and put his palms to the wooden work table in front of him; arching his back in a stretch. He was so exhausted he felt like just collapsing on the table and taking a cat nap but that wouldn't be right. Head pounding as he was lost in thought about the up-coming party he wished to avoid, he didn't notice the sound of people walking up to him or the scraping noise from where they pulled his gunblade away from its place against the table next to his leg. He was completely unsuspecting of the person that suddenly yanked him backwards by a handful of his chestnut hair. Refusing to yelp in pain, he instinctively reached for his weapon but it wasn't there and someone grabbed his wrists. His resisting right arm was yanked back with such force and at such an odd angle that there was a distinctive snap in his shoulder as his wrists were forced behind his back and tied with a piece of braided cord used for construction.

"Settle down, kid!" A command was growled at him and his hair was yanked again. Doing his best to look behind himself, he saw three of the men that often helped with the restoration work.

"What do you want?" The words were flat sounding yet forceful as they fell from Leon's lips. He received a slap to the face in reply.

"For you to shut up! We're tired of being bossed around all day by some punk kid who thinks he's greater than everyone else." One of the men said as the one holding him threw him to the hard ground, smacking his head against it. Leon could see them all clearly now, three of his best workers; Herith, Francis and Dirk. The men were well muscled but not overly buff, had he not been tied or disoriented from the smack he was sure he could take them. Stuck in his foggy thoughts, he didn't see the foot that slammed into his stomach; forcing all the air from his lungs.

"You think you're so great, don't you kid?" Dirk yelled as he landed two swift kicks to Leon's ribs, he was reward by a repressed grunt of pain as there was a slight cracking sound following the second kick. Pain shot through Leon, making him gasp desperately for air only to inhale some riled up dust from the ground that made him cough painfully.

"You should learn your place. Kids don't order adults around!" Another man and another kick, things beginning to blur together. Suddenly, he was flipped over onto his back so he could look at them. They all leaned over him and Herith folded his arms over his chest as he asked a question.

"Got anythin' to say for yerself?" Leon gritted his teeth to the pain and gave them a steely glare.

"That's what we thought!" Francis snarled as all three kicked him in the left side, effectively flipping him back onto his stomach. They heard Leon give a strangled cry of agony as he landed on something sharp. Shaking his head to clear it as best he could and looked to his side with hazy vision to see red seeping onto the dirt but he couldn't dwell on that. He was yanked to a kneeling position by his hair.

"Hey, be careful, we don't want to kill 'im jsut rough him up a bit." One of them mumbled as they pressed their fingers to the new wound; it was to the side of his stomach; making Leon gasp in agony, "Guys, there's something stuck in the wound."

"Leave it, serves him right." Their words all began to slur together as Leon's head began to swim, he felt like retching. As his mind began to slip so did his cool, his exhausted body started to struggle against them and the pain they caused.

"Settle down, brat!" He refused to comply.

"What, don't wanna listen to your elders, eh?" He was pulled to a standing position by his bad shoulder, making him involuntarily yelp as they began to drag him somewhere, "We got ways of making you submit." The dragging pulled his wound against the shard of metal stuck in his gut, making the spot of red on his white shirt grow as the blood began to flow more rapidly down his abdomen and leg to leave a sticky trailing in the dirt. His graying vision stopped him from seeing where they had taken him and what he was leaning against.

"Now, kid, you gonna behave and listen to us?"

"G-get lost…!" Leon's voice was weak from the pain and loss of blood and the coppery liquid began to pool in his throat, making it sore.

"Wrong answer." One of the men grabbed his hair and forced his head forward. Leon smelled water and barely had time to hold his breath as his head was forced under. While under, he heard a muffled reprimand and suddenly felt a knee collide with his stomach. Making him gasp as the metal was forced further in, resulting in him swallowing water. He was dragged back out, letting him painfully cough up the accumulated blood and water that got stuck in his throat and had been threatening to rush into his lungs. Once he expelled the liquids, he gasped desperately for air but it was cut shot as he was forced under again and pulled back out a few more times. Once he was pulled the last time, he was pulled against one of the men's chests as his head swam again and spots mixed with the gray in his vision. Suddenly a chill ran up his spine as he felt the hand of the man hold him massaging his left hip.

"Ya know, you're pretty cute all wet and soaking like that. Kinda like a sick kitten after a bath." The hand slipped under his damp shirt to run callused fingers against his clammy skin, "It didn' hit me til today how pretty you are. You're barely male at all are you? Such a feminine body; the way your hips curve ever so slightly and the way you try to swagger in order to stop the slightly girlish way you walk…" Though he was barely conscious at this point, Leon didn't like what his ears were hearing but he had no reserve strength to fight back as he was dropped to ground on his back.

"Dirk, what you doing! That kid's a minor!"

"A pretty minor." Leon could hear Dirk chuckling as he felt his legs forcibly spread until someone was sitting between them, "Now help me get these ridiculous belts off him!"

"You sick pervert, you're on your own!"

"Yeah!" Leon could hear the other two started edge away but he couldn't concentrate on them as his mind began to fill with panic as Dirk hurriedly fumbled with his many belts; Leon was incredibly happy that he had decided to wear so many today. Though panic and a sense of violation began to rise in his chest as he felt the weight of his trusty belts fall away and someone begin to rip at his leather pants. His brain had become so fuzzy from blood loss that he couldn't remember who was doing this to him or who the oddly comforting voice belonged to that called out to him. He was just so relieved as his attacker was suddenly gone from touching his body. His mind went blank yet glorious unconsciousness would not come.

~KH~

The sky was getting darker as Cloud walked up to the construction site. He was here to look for Leon and bring him home because the girls would have Yuffie's birthday dinner ready soon. Wasn't happy nor was he particularly angry about having to come out here, he just wondered what was taking Leon so long to come home. He finally walked up to where the younger man's work table was and stopped to call to him. When no reply came, he looked around. His pulse started to race slightly as he found Leon's beloved gunblade lying in the dirt and a trail of blood nearby. It was here that he heard someone laugh and two others arguing but couldn't make out what they were saying. He quickly picked up the discarded blade and sprinted for the voices.

"What's going on here? Where's Leo-!" He started when he got close but cut himself off as he looked at the men that had turned to him. His pale cheeks went red and the mako glow in his eyes intensified with anger at what he saw: a familiar figure in black leather lying beaten and bloody with his legs spread wide as a man tried to his pants open.

"Get away from him….!" Cloud's somewhat flat voice now filled with anger as the two men off to the sides began to back away in fear but the man between Leon's legs only smirked at him.

"Wanna go with this pretty boy first, buddy? I'm willin' to shar-!" The man didn't get to finish as Cloud seemed to fly towards him and rip him away from touching Leon. Lying Leon's gunblade down softly, Cloud gripped the man painfully and pulled out his buster sword.

"You're lucky you get to live today but if you ever come near him again I'll kill you if he doesn't first, understand!" The words were an angry growl more than anything else. The man looked into the glowing blue eyes with such fear that he could only nod and run for his life once Cloud finally released him. Turning back to Leon as the men ran away, Cloud kneeled down gently next to the shivering younger man.

"Leon, calm down, it's alright now." Cloud was depressed and distant most of the time but that didn't mean he didn't know how to be gentle and compassionate. He reached down slowly and wiped soaking bangs out of the brunette's face with one hand while moving his other hand to the wound on the younger man's stomach. Leon desperately tried to pull away from the other man's touch in fear but stopped and let out a pained cry as Cloud finally touched the wound.

"I know it hurts, Leon, bare with me. I need to check it." He ran his hand soothingly through the brunette's hair to calm him down while Cloud lifted up his shirt to check the wound. The blond was quickly horrified to hear Leon whimper, he NEVER whimpered, as Cloud pressed the wound only to feel something sharp poke his finger. His stomach churned as he realized something was still lodged in the wound and would need to be taken soon; he had to get him to the house somehow.

"I'm gonna pick you up but you gotta stay still, I'm not gonna hurt you. Do you understand?" The younger man nodded slightly though Cloud could tell by the cloudy look in his eyes that his compliance seemed to be more from a subconscious fear of being abused again than actual trust. Cloud's heart sank; he'd never seen Leon so scared and helpless before. He picked up Leon's discarded belts and stuffing them in a pocket then grabbed the gunblade and put it in his own sword sheath with his buster sword before turning back to Leon and gently pushed an arm under his legs and back. The brunette let out a pain and bloody cough as the blond picked him up, accidently jostling his wound.

"It's alright." He started to leave the work site and hurry for the Restoration Committee's base as fast as he could without hurting Leon too much more.

~KH~

There was a loud banging on the door to Merlin's house. Sighing in frustration at being pulled from her cooking, Tifa rushed for the door. Grumbling as she opened it.

"Cloud, you better have found that good fo-! Oh my gawd!" Tifa shrieked as she opened the door to see Cloud holding the wounded Leon in his arms.

"Tifa, help." The words were flat but not uncaring.

"Aerith, we need you!" Tifa called to the flower girl that was working in the kitchen. Aerith and Yuffie came running only to stop in their tracks at the horror before them.

"Leon!"

A/n: Cloud to the rescue!

This an ok ending or would you like it longer and have it deal with Leon recovering?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Decided to continue to explore the relationship of the characters. Tell me what you think. ^^

Expect short and infrequent updates.

Chapter 2

Cloud stepped in the door with Leon wrapped securely in his arms as the girls rushed forward, Tifa in a trance-like state as bushed the girls out of the way so Cloud could get to the couch. The blond gently lowered his younger friend to the couch in a sitting position as he leaned the brunette's head against his chest.

"Yuffie, give me one of your shuriken…" The little ninja nodded vigorously and pulled one of the stars from her pouch and handed it to him. Careful not to jostle Leon, who had finally slipped into a fitful unconsciousness, he wrapped his arms around him to get to the wrists tied behind his back. The sharp weapon made quick work of the cable and Cloud pulled it away from Leon's struggle-torn wrists before bringing his arms to his sides. Cloud frowned noticed the odd limpness in one arm as he laid Leon down fully on the couch. He stepped away as Aerith rushed forward. He watched her cast a healing spell but all it really seemed to do was stop some of the bleeding and get rid of some minor cut.

"There's something stuck in the wound on his stomach and his arm's broken." Aerith nodded solemnly at Cloud before turning back to Leon and reaching for the first aid kit next to her. She quickly got some sterile tweezers out of the kit and moved down to his waist to get to the wound in his abdomen. As she reached for the hem of his shirt, Leon shivered and whimpered as she pressed against the waistband of his leather pants; this reaction shocked the girls but they didn't say anything. Aerith slowly pulled the shirt up, she could do so since the spell had taken him out of a danger zone, but as she did she saw something she didn't like; the zipper to his fly was broken and she suddenly realized that his belts were gone.

"Yuffie, can you go get Aerith some hot water and towels…?" Tifa asked the youngest girl, she had obviously noticed too and hadn't wanted the little ninja to see her friend like this.

"Okay!" The girl was still worried sick but wanted to help.

"And keep quiet, please; you don't want to bother Leon…." Tira softly reprimanded, making Yuffie nod before running off. Once she was gone and Aerith was working on getting the piece of metal out, Tifa turned to Cloud and worriedly gripped his strong arm.

"Cloud, where're Leon's belts…?" It was the easiest way to ask the question that both girls feared the answer to.

"Here." Cloud reached into a deep pocket and pulled out the four belts that were always around Leon's waist, "They were in the dirt next to him?" He held them out to Tifa who gently took them and held them to her chest as she choken on her next question.

"Why...? Why… w-were they off?" She watched the glow in his eyes dull then intensify in anger as he spoke slowly but clearly.

"One of the men that beat him was trying to get into his pants when I get there." Cloud could see the girls stiffen in fear, "But I stopped him before he could actually do anything…" The girls released a breath they hadn't realized they were holding. Tifa nodded her thanks to Cloud as she tightened her grip on the belts and tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Leon was younger than the three of them and could be a handful with all his brooding and grumpy attitude but he didn't deserve to be mistreated like this, most of all by the people he was trying to restore the city for.

~KH~

Yuffie was on her way back when she heard the adults talk and suddenly realized the real reason they sent her away. They hadn't wanted her to hear what those nasty men had tried to do to the guy she called her best friend. Heart pumped faster but she waited until they were done to enter the room again. She rushed the water and towels over to Aerith and caught a glimpse of the jagged, blood-covered piece of metal that the flower girl had obviously pulled from Leon. The ninja moved over to sit by her male friend's head.

"Yuffie, please put this between his teeth." Aerith handed her the smallest of the hand towels and the little ninja gave her a weird look, "This is really gonna hurt and the towel will stop him from hurting his teeth when he clenches…" Yuffie nodded but felt odd about sticking a gag in her friend's mouth. Her hands brushed by his cheeks and she hisses at the intense heat she felt.

"Aerith, he's got a fever…!"

"Not good. Tifa go get a cool towel for his head and Yuffie, try to calm him while I do this." Tifa nodded and rushed away but Yuffie gave her a blank stare, making Aerith sigh.

"Talk softly and reassuringly to him as you run a hand gently through his hair." Both girls were shocked to hear the words come from Cloud but he knew this would work from all the times Tifa had done it for him. Yuffie nodded and moved to place Leon's head on her lap as he began to writhe in pain while Aerith began on the deeper cleaning of the wound. He began to moan and whimper as his movement hurt his injured bones, back arched slightly upward in agony. Aerith was right; Yuffie could see Leon Involuntarily clench his jaw to try and combat the horrid pain as Tifa finally came with the wet towel and laid it on his forehead. With that in place to help the fever, Tifa pulled Cloud away; saying something about getting dinner for everyone. Yuffie began to gently rub her friend's tense neck as she brushed a hand through his words, whispering the most comforting words she could think of at the time; only just loud enough for her and Leno to hear. As she ran her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair, she moved her other hand to try and wipe away the blood that had caked around his mouth. After what felt like hours, Aerith was finally done wrapping the wound as well as his wrists and the broken shoulder and ribs. She got to her feet and rubbed non-existent blood off her hands and onto her dress.

"Yuffie, it's time for dinner… Tifa and Cloud are waiting…" Aerith said softly to the little ninja girl but she didn't look up at the flower girl, she just continued to stare at Leon and run a hand through his hair. The flower girl sighed and let it go, heading for the kitchen and left Yuffie behind. The ninja looked at the broken kitten, he was shivering and struggling for air but whimpered when he finally got it. She pulled the thin blanket up around his shoulders, it had been a horrific experience to watch Cloud try to gently get Leon's short jacket off of him and once they finally did they had decided to just cut off the tattered and now useless t-shirt. She suddenly smelled something next to her and looked up; Tifa was placing a TV tray with a plate of food in front of her.

"Yuffie, you can stay with him but you have to eat and rest. It's your birthday tomorrow and he wouldn't want you to have a bad one…" The ninja nodded and Tifa walked back to the kitchen to eat with Cloud and Aerith.

'This is the worst birthday ever….' Yuffie thought to herself as a tear dripped from her eye and splashed on Leon's clammy face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone! short little update here, sorry. I hope you guys are liking it so far. I might not be updating for a bit again because I'm going on vacation to Disneyland this week. ^^ Sorry. Please tell me how you guys are liking the story so far, it'd mean a lot. ^^

P.S. This story doesn't have slash and I'm not sure if it'll have any pairings at all. But if you guys wanna see it as preslash or soft slash, I'm cool with that. It's really up to you guys. This is just a heads up to tell you that I write REALLY close friendships.

Chapter 3

Morning started to come around as the sun rose above Radiant Garden. No one in Merlin's house had slept well at all and the adults felt exhausted as they awoke to take care of the two minors asleep on the couch. Cloud groggily dragged himself out of bed and headed for his door, he felt terrible and could only wish that the day before was just a bad dream. Though the lack of Yuffie screaming and Leon yelling at her told him it wasn't a dream. Sighing, he yanked the door open, his forgotten enhanced strength nearly pulling the wood from its hinges. Cloud slumped as he slinked out the door, and headed down stairs, bumping into a stretching Tifa at the bottom.

"Oof!" The young woman moaned as she hit the floor and smiled to see an apologetic Cloud offering her a hand.

"Sorry, Tifa…"

"It's ok…." She grabbed his hand and jumped to her feet, giving him a tired smile.

"Morning you two, breakfast is ready…" Aerith told them in a whisper as she handed them each a cup of coffee.

"Are Yuffie and Leon still asleep?" The other woman asked as she took the coffee and drank a sip. Aerith sighed but nodded.

"Yes, but I'm worried about Leon… His fever isn't getting better; I don't think his body took the damage well…" She rubbed her arm, "That's the problem with fighting the heartless for so long, the wounds they inflict affects us differently than when other normal creatures attack…."Tifa and cloud could only nod.

"I'll be back soon with the kids, we should move Leon so he can rest during the party…" Tifa held the coffee close.

"You're right. I'll get Yuffie up so she can eat." Aerith said, trying desperately to cheer herself up but it wasn't really working.

"I'll put Leon to bed; you girls get something to eat." The girls nodded and headed for the kitchen as he went over to the couch. He looked down to see Yuffie curled up as best she could Leon's head still on her lap. Sighing, Cloud kneeled down on one knee and gently slipped one arm under Leon's shoulders and the other under his legs. He lifted him up, taking the blanket with him. The brunette shivered and tried to shift away slightly in sleep but Cloud held him firmly as he walked him to the stairs, the teenager's tired body finally just submitted and lay still. Cloud headed to the large room at the end of hall on the second floor. Nudging the door open and stepping inside. He walked to the large king bed in the back of the room and gently held him with one arm as he pulled back the covers on the bed with the other hand. Cloud then stoop down and laid him down gently.

"There, that should." Cloud straightened his back before moving to pull the covers of the brunette, too preoccupied to see cloudy blue eyes open.

~KH~

Leon shifted uncomfortably; feeling oddly unnerved by Cloud's presence even though he knew the blond was someone safe.

"What're you doing….?" Cloud's eyes glowed brightly in the dark room as the blond shifted to look at his wounded friend.

"Tucking you in… Aerith says you have to stay warm in order to break your fever…." Cloud stood and lowered his arms to his sides when Leon didn't respond.

"You don't have to, I'm fine." Leon mumbled and looked away, pulling the comforter closer to his semi-bare body, actually feeling better that he had been tucked in.

"….You're not fine….. You're severely hurt, so lie still…" Cloud's voice was rather flat sounding but still forceful.

"…Whatever…" Leon turned his face to the side so Cloud couldn't see him as he tried to raise the mask he used to hide his feelings from others. Something was wrong, the mask wouldn't rise. Had he turned to look at Cloud, the blond would have seen all the emotions that had creeped onto Leon's face as the memories of the day before rushed back to him; panic, fear, anxiety, pain, violation. All was plain to see as the emotion was too strong to hide beneath the mask. He heard Cloud sigh and the clinking of his belts and buckles signaling that he was turning to leave.

"One of the girls'll be in later to check on you, they're very worried about you…." The blond's eyes glowed softly to emphasis his words, "…So you best be nice to them…" He walked to the door and was closing it behind him when he barely heard Leon's submissive sounding words.

"…Yes, Cloud…." It made Cloud sick to his stomach to hear his friend give in so easily

Once Leon heard the click of the door close and the only light came from the lowest setting on a lamp that was barely brighter than a candle, he let out a soft whimper. He didn't want to admit it but he just couldn't deny that he felt scared and hurt and he didn't know how to stop it. It was to new, he had never felt so vulnerable before and he wasn't sure he could handle it if he couldn't get his mask up again. Shifting slightly and biting back the yelp of pain as he leaned on his bad shoulder slightly in order to reach under the pillow next to his head. He gently pulled a piece of material from the spot; it was a soft long, sleeveless blue sweater that buttoned in the front. He lay back again, bringing it with him and holding it to his face. Breathing in the familiar comforting scent of the one that used to wear it as a silent tear slipped from his eye.

"….How'd do I stop this….?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys. Just a short little update while I'm here at Disneyland, Having tons of fun here! ^^

Warnings: Leon's slightly OOC but what do you expect after what happened to him? ; ;

Con. A/n: Hope you guys like it, tell me what you think. Next chap'll be about Yuffie's party. ^^'

Chapter 4

Leon shifted slightly and noticed he was lying on his left side with his wounded shoulder balanced nicely on top of him. Too tired to open his eyes, he curled in on himself when a thought entered his mind; there was no pain! He had so many fractured pieces his body should be screaming in pain, but no…. There was nothing. This got him to open his eyes and he was shocked to see where he was. He lie in the tall, soft grass in the middle of a flowery field.

_"How did I get here? There's no field like this near Radiant Gardens…!"_ Suddenly, his heart began to race in his chest as he felt someone drop to their knees behind him; his body stiffened as he felt a hand gently brush his side.

"Sshhh… Did you call me, my love?" All panic, fear and anxiety flew away as he felt himself melt into the touch at the sound of the lovely, familiar voice. Feeling like his bones were made of pudding, Leon turned his head to look up at the person leaning over him. He was greeted by the most beautiful sight; his Rinoa smiling down at him. He hadn't seen her in real life for years, but these rare times where he saw her in dreams like this, it was like she aged along with him.

"…Rin-!" He was cut off by her placing a finger to his lips.

"Sshhhh… It's alright, I'm here…" she gently pressed his head down onto the pillow below him and rested her own head on his side, brushing one hand through his hair and the other brushed over his chest in a calming manor, "What's bothering you, Squall….?" He didn't stiffen at his old name but just melted more at her touch.

"I…. I…" He started to choke on his words as all the bad emotions came rushing back and he began to shiver.

"It's okay… You can do it…." Rinoa always knew when it was hardest for him to get his thoughts out. Leon shut his eyes tightly to hold back the tears of frustration that want to burst forth.

_"I. Do. NOT. Cry!" _The thought rushed through his mind and the dam broke and tears slipped forth along with the feeling of being weak and pathetic.

"I can't do this!...!" The words came out in a sob, he was glad this was only a dream; he would never live down the humiliation of Cloud and the girls seeing him cry or worse, Sora and his little island friends!

"Do what, Squall…?" Rinoa asked softly, leaning up and over to kiss away the tears on his face.

"This! I-I can't take it! It's too much! Nothing feels right and all my emotions just want to gush forth, I can't hide them away like normal!" He gasped for air and shut his eyes tighter.

"That's normal… It's all very normal to feel this way after what's happened…" Rinoa whispered softly as she laid her chin in the crook of his neck, "This isn't something you can just shove down, Squall… It was very traumatic and you need to work through it slowly… It won't go away just because you want it to…"

"But I shouldn't feel like this! I shouldn't feel scared of my own friend's touch! That filth never actually did IT to me!" Leon growled in self-loathing as he referenced the attempt of rape against him. Rinoa brushed his long bangs out of his icy blue eyes and lovingly kissed his ear.

"Squall, it's very natural to feel that way…" She nuzzled the back of his neck, "Where the physical rape may have been stopped before he actually touched you, his actions and the actions of his two partners have in reality raped your mind and emotions… Scarring them heavily… They betrayed you and everything you've done for Radiant Gardens. They've stolen something very special from you and your sub-conscious is just trying to get it back…"

"W-what did they take…?"Leon was very confused and his raging emotions only made her harder to understand…

"You."

"What? What're you talking about, Rin, I'm still here..!"

"No, you're not. They've stolen you, your soul. They've stolen away the thing very thing that makes you Squall or Leon Leonhart. They took your control, your sense of safety in your own abilities and the comfort in the safety you get from your friends that love and care for you." She gently rolled him onto his back and leaned over him with one arm on the other side of him as she used her free hand to brush through his hair. She sighed gently and gace him a soft yet hurting smile. "Squall, it'll be a long and hard process but you'll have to learn to trust again and be confident…"

"…But… But, it was so hard the first time…" His voice almost a whisper as the tears from his shattering emotions made the tears start drip softly again.

"I know.. But I also know that you're my strong knight and have the strength to overcome this… Even though it's hard… I'll try to help you but I have to go know, you need to rest and heal…." She leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips before the dream started to fade away…

"…Don't leave me…. …Please, not again…." His words were just a broken whisper as he faded into a deeper sleep.

~KH~

Had anyone actually stepped into his room and peered over at his bed, they would have seen his bedside lamp cast a soft glow over him, illuminating the forbidden tears that dripped from his sleeping eyes and the soft white feathers that covered his bed like a blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi guys! Just wanted to tell you guys I'm still alive! ^^' Here's a tiny chapter just until I can kill my writer's block...

Chapter 5

Yuffie tried to put on a brave face as Tifa answered the door at the sound of Cid yelling and swearing on the other side. Once the door was open, the man burst in followed by Sora and two unknown human teenagers. The little ninja was happy to see the group but it was hard to show as she couldn't stop thinking about Leon.

"Yuffie!" Sora called happily to her as he rushed over, his friends being dragged behind him.

"Hi Sora!" Yuffie gave a fake cheer and wave, trying to mask her true feelings. The boy released his friends and pulled her into a hug.

"Yuf, these are my friends from Riku and Kairi from Destiny Islands!" Yuffie looked at the two teenage strangers, the red-haired girl waved happily and the white-haired boy gave a shy smile, his eyes darting to different parts of the room like he didn't want to be around so many people.

"Hiya, you two! I'm the great ninja Yuffie!" She puffed out her chest and gave her practiced speech. From here on, Yuffie had to force herself to focus on the stories and conversations with Sora and his friends until suddenly Sora asked a question that stabbed Yuffie in the heart.

"Yufs, where's Leon? I wanted to say hi." Yuffie's breath caught in her lungs, she didn't know what to say. Leon'd be angry when he woke up if he found out she told Sora.

"Leon is asleep." Cloud came to her rescue, "He caught a cold and is sleeping it off." Cloud and Yuffie noticed Sora and Kairi bought it but not the older boy, luckily he didn't say anything against them.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll say hi later…!" Sora chirped and the tiny group heard Tifa call them all to come eat. Yuffie sighed in relief as the three islanders went to the kitchen. Cloud didn't say anything to her, he simply put a hand on her shoulder before walking to the kitchen.

~KH~

Tifa silently slipped into Leon's room to check on him. She closed the door and headed over to his bed, a bowl of water and a towel in hand. She frowned as she came close to find him curled up on his good side, a tattered blue cloth gripped tightly in the hand attached to his good hand. She knelt beside him and set the bowl on the ground. Being so close, she could see the dried tear tracks leaking down his flushed cheeks. Turning to the bowl, she wet the towel and wrung it out. She then began to gently dab at the tear marks, he'd feel o humiliated if her knew someone had seen them; as it was he hated people seeing Rinoa's jacket.

Tifa began to dab at his forehead, wiping the sweat away; his fever still hadn't broken. His eyes slowly fluttered open to her touches, blue eyes cloudy and disoriented.

"…R-Rinoa…?" The name made the air catch in Tifa's lungs; the poor boy thought she was his dead girlfriend. Tears sprung to her eyes as she shook her head.

"N-No, Leon… It's only me, Tifa…" She told him softly as she laid the cool cloth on his head before running her fingers through his long, damp hair, it was sticky with sweat.

"….Oh…." The word was more of a depressed sigh than anything else as his eyes slid shut again. Unconsciousness took him again and the tears fell from Tifa's eyes. Leon was like a little brother to her and it ate at her heart to see him like this. She leaned forward and gave him a sisterly kiss to the forehead before standing.

"Sleep well, Leon…. Feel better soon…" She whispered to him before turning to leave.


End file.
